This invention relates generally to the field of hand tools and more particularly to a nail pulling device, either as a stand alone tool or as an integral part of another hand tool, which is capable of removing nails and like non-threaded fasteners from materials, such as wood with a simple rotating action and without impairing the surface into which the fastener is seated.
The intelligent design and use of tools may in part measure the technological advancement of a culture. Throughout human history, efforts to make tools more efficient have continued. These efforts persist to this day, and have not been focussed merely on expensive, complicated tools. For example, dust pans were greatly improved in the twentieth century when a rubber flange was attached to the blade of the pan, to both increase the efficiency of the sweeping process, and to possibly minimize scratches to the surface being swept.
In one form or another, hammers have been used for at least hundreds, if not thousands of years. Traditionally, hammers are associated with nails. This association has even been memorialized in song lyrics, such as, xe2x80x9cI""d rather be a hammer than a nail . . . xe2x80x9d Hammers perform two functions with nails; namely, they insert them into materials, and remove them from materials.
Both functions require a combination of strength and skill. The hammering of nails into a surface is the obvious function of a hammer. However, the nail removal function may be of equal, or even greater importance.
Human error seems to be one of the few constants of the human experience; however nail removal is not only associated with human error. For example, a nail may be used to create a starter, or pilot hole, in a surface, and then need to be removed. Additionally, nails could need to be removed from a board so that the board may be reused. In fact, in certain cases, nails are removed from boards so that both the nails and the board may be reused.
Both the insertion, and the removal, of a nail may damage the surface in question. While in some applications, such as constructing a log cabin from unfinished wood, the condition of the surface of the material being fastened together is relatively unimportant. However, when a finished material, such as finished wood, is being used, surface conditions may be very important. Accordingly, the avoidance of damage to a finished surface during the nail insertion/nail removal process may be extremely important.
Traditionally, a claw is attached to the trailing edge of a hammerhead to enable the removal of nails thereby. This removal requires inserting the claw of the hammer between the surface into which the nail is inserted, and the head of the nail. As is well known, force is applied to the handle of the hammer that is rotationally transferred to the claw via a fulcrum portion of the hammer which thereafter pulls the nail out of the surface in question.
However no tool, and no hammer appears to have been designed to facilitate such removal, or to minimize the damage to a surface caused by pressure of the fulcrum into the surface while the nail is being removed. Applicant believes that such a need exists and it is towards the provision of a scar-free nail puller that the present invention is directed.
In brief, the present invention comprises a continuously curved body member attachable to a handle in such a manner so that the handle does not interfere with the action of the continuously curved surface, as will be herein described. The continuously curved surface is sufficiently rigid to allow the necessary force transference from the handle without denting the surface. The surface has a first edge and a second edge, a face, and a back.
The handle is substantially rigidly attached to the back of the surface. If desired, a nail-striking surface may be provided adjacent one edge of the curved surface. Nail removal means may be incorporated within the curved surface, proximate the second edge of the curved surface. Most commonly, these nail removal means will strongly resemble those nail removal means well known in the art that are commonly found in currently available hammers.
The operation of the present invention is substantially identical to that of a typical hammer when used to remove a nail from a surface. However, because the head portion of the present invention comprises a continuous curved surface, rather than the customary prior art fulcrumed configuration, damage to the surface from which the nail is removed, is eliminated.
Accordingly a prime object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool adapted for the ready removal of pointed non-threaded fasteners having a head from a surface, while substantially eliminating the potential damage to that surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool adapted for both the insertion and removal of pointed non-threaded fasteners from a surface while minimizing the potential damage to that surface during the removal process.
These and still further objects as shall hereinafter appear are fulfilled by the present invention in a remarkably unexpected manner as can readily be discerned from the following detailed description of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts bear like reference throughout the several views.